Gunpowder Tea
by Aeiko
Summary: Isn't life funny? You think everything's going well, and then some idiot comes along and everything's ruined. I've tried to get away from him, but he won't leave me alone! God, isn't life fun...


"_I did not attend his funeral; but I wrote a nice letter saying I approved of it."_

_- Mark Twain_

**I: Just Push Play **

**--------**

**-----**

**---**

"Get to work you lazy bums! I'm not paying you to gawk!" My boss announced loudly, also warning us that if we were to continue our actions, we would be fired.

"Thank you again, Sir Points-Out-The-Obvious-A-Lot." I mumbled loud enough for the other staff members to hear. We all shared a little snicker and resumed the work we were being paid to do. "I don't get paid enough to do this." I growled as I walked out and about, looking for people to serve. I turned around instantly as the little bell signaling that there was a new customer rang. I felt nothing as I looked over two tall men. The one was almost inhumanly tall, with a bright red trench coat. The other was about as tall as the other, but seemed to be a natural height. He wore a dark blue suit and had black hair. I didn't feel comfortable around them, for both of them wore sunglasses, and I couldn't get a look at their eyes.

"Yo! Waitress!" Someone called. I spun around to see a few rough looking men sitting around a table, one of them with one hand raised. I sighed and wandered slowly to that table, I could tell this one was going to start trouble.

"Hey! You heard the man! Get over there and take the order!" The boss yelled at me. I grumbled under my breath that someone really ought to take that man out and do the world over a lot of good.

"Can I help you?" I asked timidly. If anything, I wanted to keep the man calm. No use in helping him stir up any trouble, this town already had a bad reputation for crime. I sighed some as I watched him look me over, resisting the urge to knock him once, nice and hard, over the head with the tray I carried. _You definitely don't pay me enough for this._ I thought.

"Yeh, why don'cha come over here and sit with us a while?" He asked and began to cackle, his idiot henchmen joining after they finally realized they were supposed to. I rolled my brown eyes, flicked some black hair over my shoulder and huffed slightly.

"Sorry, I unlike you, have a job to do. I can't - wont waste my time on you. Now, order or get out." I snapped at him. I came to realize quickly that it was a bad mistake. Never give an attitude to someone who has an attitude.

I watched in horror as he pulled out a little gun and pointed it at me. Dropping the tray, my hands shot above my head, and my deep brown eyes widened into nearly perfect circles. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _I cursed myself in my head.

"Hey! Who's the owner of this joint?" The man called out. I turned my head to see my boss emerge from the darkness that was the backroom. I heard different people give shouts of 'He is! He is!' I wanted to snicker at his unfortunate unpopularity, but my body wouldn't let me. I felt my body quiver in fear of the gun pointed to my temple. "You really oughtta teach yer waitresses some manners, yeah? This one mouthed off at me." He sneered. All I could think was _Oh crap, now I'm going to be fired. _This was probably the least of my problems now.

"I can see why she did." My boss retorted. Instantly, my eyes instantly snapped to him in shock. The old bag was finally sticking up for his employees. "It doesn't really matter, seeing as she's fired, anyway."

"Crap!" I yelled suddenly, and then shut my mouth instantly. I felt the pressure of many eyes looking at me. "What!" I questioned. "I need this job!" I announced.

"Put the gun down!" I heard two unfamiliar voices call out in unison. Many eyes, including my own, turned upon the two strangers who had entered earlier. _Oh, that's bloody wonderful._ I thought. _Now these idiots are going to get us all killed! _

"What?" The man with the gun yelled. "Not you two, too!" He yelled. This made me curious, he sounded as though he'd had a run in with these idiots before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled. "You're going to get us all killed!" I watched as the two men advanced on the three thugs with guns. The two henchmen's hands began to shake as the two idiots enclosed upon them. However, the front man turned the gun from my temple toward my boss. I watched him slowly begin to back away. Then, time slowed down suddenly. In silent horror, I watched as my boss fell with a thud to the floor, red blood sprawling out on the floor all around him. There was a scream, and time resumed its normal pace.

My brown eyes shot around the dark, smoke-filled place. Everyone was still, and every pair of eyes was looking at the body of my boss, which lay still on the floor by the bar. "What are you all staring at?" I screamed suddenly. "He's dead!" At that moment, I ran from where I was standing, not caring if he put a bullet in me.

_ Silly me, and here I was…thinking I didn't care about the old bag._

I kneeled down next to my boss, his warm blood covering my knees. A few tears rolled form under my eyelids, over my cheeks, and fell onto his lifeless body. I reached out a slender hand and put it on the hole where the bullet had gone through. _He's really gone… It's true what they say then, you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. _I must have looked foolish, kneeling there, crying like a baby. After all the times I'd cursed his name, all of the times I'd said someone should really shoot him… There he was, dead, and I really cared.

_-------------_

**Two Weeks Later**

_-------------_

I sat staring out the window, watching the sunrise. Beautiful reds, yellows, pinks, and oranges fanned out of the sandy horizon. So much sand and barely any water to be found anywhere. It made me wonder how those humans who, ages ago, landed on the God-forsaken hellhole… How they survived. That was almost 130 years ago. I shook my head a bit and, pulling the sheets up to my chin, I folded my arms behind my head. It was going to be another long day of job searching. Up to this point, I was washing dishes at hotels so I could earn enough money to say in a room. Living, sadly, from paycheck to paycheck. A sad existence indeed.

After another half an hour of lying there, I decided that I needed to quit lying around. Throwing on a pair of black cloth bellbottoms, and a white tee, I brushed my hair and pulled that into a ponytail. I then brushed my teeth, ate some breakfast, grabbed my coat, put on my black boots and was out the door. I had an odd feeling about that particular day. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad yet. Yet.

While wandering around, I found a sign that caught my eye. A big white sign with big red letters that sat in a restaurant window. HELP WANTED. _Sweet._ I thought, entering the large establishment. My ears were assaulted by voices, and my head was nearly consumed. It was almost like drowning in a sea of voices. The voice of a young woman rang out and ceased my head soon though. "Can I help you?" SHe asked. I looked over to see a teenage girl, of medium height and build with long blonde hair and astonishing green eyes. I smiled a bit and nodded.

"I'd like to talk to whomever is in charge of hiring people." I said, looking around again.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "Please, wait a moment." She said then rushed off into the backroom which reminded me of the backroom from where I used to work. I stood waiting patiently for a while ad, after a few moments, the young woman returned with an older man. This man had red hair that was graying and blue eyes, he stood a bit shorter than I, and had to look up a bit.

"Hello, my name is Rudy, can I help you?" He asked cheerfully. I nodded with a smile and looked quickly at the sign in the window.

"I'd like a job, if the offer is still open." I said warmly, looking back to the aging man. He began to beam with a grim from ear to ear.

"Do you have any other experience?" He asked. I blinked and nodded.

"Yes, actually. I worked at Bob's before he passes, and they closed." I said, frowning a bit. I felt the sting of tears at my eyes, but tried my best to ignore it. He frowned as well.

"Ah. I'm terribly sorry to hear about that." He seemed to change tune suddenly and smiled, then spoke. "When can you start?" He asked. My eyes widened a bit.

"Are you kidding?" I asked suddenly.

"Not at all. If you can start today, then you're officially on pay role." He said. _Awesome! _My inner me yelled, giving a heroic pose, thumbs up included.

"Okay!" I said.

"Welcome aboard!" He said. I grinned a wide grin and bowed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said, rushing off to the counter. I could tell already that I would like it here. The people were nice, my boss was nice, the staff was nice, it was clean, and already I was so happy to be in work again. Then, my world shattered as I heard a familiar and unwelcome voice.

"Hey, co-worker."

_ Oh no! not you again!_

----------

----------

_And, there you have it. A wonderful Trigun "Mary-Sue" (as it's been put) Fanfic._

_Yeah, you'll learn her name later on, don't worry._

_Hope you like it, it's the re-done version of _Make a Wish.

_All the chapters (If I can help it) will be the names of songs I know._

_If you can tell me who the songs are by, You get an E-cookie._


End file.
